


too crazy to be true

by ilenne



Series: ship month drabbles [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: DJWifi December 2018, F/M, Flirty fluff, I love these kids, The title will make sense eventually, i'm just running out of ideas, prompt 1: heroes, rated T for mild swearing, reupload, secret handshaaaaaakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 18:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19836244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilenne/pseuds/ilenne
Summary: rena rouge and carapace have their own "secret" handshake, much like ladybug and chat noir's.





	too crazy to be true

**Author's Note:**

> in this au they have their miraculi full-time for plot reasons

“Cataclysm!” Chat Noir closed his hand around the pen with the akuma inside it. The akumatized journalist (who had named herself L’interrogateur) let out an enraged shriek as the writing utensil disintegrated into ashes. 

“No!” Hawk Moth yelled from inside his lair.

“No!” L’interrogateur screeched at the same time, hand outstretched uselessly.

The darkly-colored butterfly tried to make its escape, but Ladybug snatched it out of the air with here yoyo before it could get far. “No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to deevilize!” The pigtailed superhero purified the akuma, and it fluttered off into the sky innocently. “Bye-bye, little butterfly!”

“Pound it!” she and Chat exclaimed as they executed their signature fist bump.

Meanwhile, Rena Rouge and Carapace stood awkwardly in the background, feeling a little bit out of place. They hadn’t really done much to defeat the akuma, and they didn’t know what to do now. Rena opened her mouth to speak, but before she could, Ladybug and Chat Noir leapt off over the rooftops to do...whatever it was they did after akuma attacks.

“Well, I guess our job here is done,” Carapace said, although it sounded more like a question. He turned to leave, but—

“Oh no, you don’t, Shelly,” Rena said, grabbing his hood in an orange-gloved fist.

“What?”

“You’ve forgotten our secret handshake, dummy!”

“Oh yeah...that….” _Dammit!_ Carapace rolled his eyes. He didn’t understand why Rena insisted on doing their secret handshake or whatever after every battle. At least, that’s what he tried to portray to everyone around him. Secretly, he loved it. Don’t tell anyone I told you, but he kinda has a thing for a certain foxy hero, if you catch my drift. (He’s telling me to delete that sentence right now because “[he] [doesn’t] need the world to know [his] feelings for Rena!” Yeah, well, screw you and your dignity, _Shelly_. I’ll write what I want.)

Sighing exasperatedly (gotta keep up those appearances), Carapace turned back towards Rena Rouge. He held his hands out and Rena took them with an excited squeal. God, she was so adorable.

They linked middle fingers (right hand with right hand, left with left) and shook their arms from side to side. (For the record, Rena had made it up. Carapace had no part in the invention of their handshake.)

They proceeded to do this until Rena decided she’d had enough, which wasn’t for another ten minutes or so.

Okay, so maybe it was more like twenty seconds. It sure _felt_ like ten minutes, though, and Carapace’s arms were starting to get tired.

Rena let go of his fingers and stepped back. When Carapace voiced his complaints, she grinned deviously. “Here, I’ll make it better,” she said, and pulled Carapace into a tight bear hug. (Or was it a fox hug?)

The boy in green felt his face burning. He returned the hug and was sure his face closely resembled a stop sign (minus the demanding white letters, of course). As Rena pulled away, he noticed that she was blushing too. But that had to be one of her illusions, right?

...Right? He’d never seen her blush before, unless it was when she got angry.

She couldn’t _really_ be blushing. Or…

Could she be?

While Carapace’s inner thoughts sparred, Rena Rouge couldn’t help but notice three things.

One: Carapace’s face was almost the exact same color as Ladybug’s suit (sans spots, obviously).

Two: Her turtle boy almost— _almost_ reminded her of a certain DJ she knew. But she brushed that thought aside—it was too crazy to be true.

Thirdly and lastly, she realized that she had fallen deeply and truly in love with the boy standing in front of her.

**Author's Note:**

> <3
> 
> i could probably continue this at a later date, and i might just do that. but i have to write a couple other things first, so don't hold your breath lmao
> 
> [tumblr](https://xthreeravensx.tumblr.com)


End file.
